


You weren't supposed to know yet

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: A Powerful Child [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Discussions of genocide (mentioned only), Established Relationship, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Happy Ending, Implied Past Child Abuse (mentioned only), Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux has a child, Kylo and Hux are Good Parents, Kylux Child Rae, M/M, Other, Past Child Abandonment, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Worried Parent!Hux, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Little Rae is growing up fast, and has a knack for finding ways into places where she shouldn't beOne day she overhears discussions that she should not have been subject to for several more years, and she hides.





	You weren't supposed to know yet

Rae wasn't more then a few years old, but she was growing up fast. Living onboard a First Order Destroyer would probably do that to most, and the kid of the Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshal was probably subject to a lot more then most kids. Even those incorporated into the regime's strict hierarchy. Even if she'd been lavished with everything a kid could ever want, she would still be witness to more scenes of destruction and death then would a planet-side kid. 

She seemed to take it well, which Hux was more then grateful for. She was sometimes demanding, sometimes loud and unruly, but for the most times, she was amiably independent. She knew her way around the ship, and she wasn't shy about gaining access to places she probably shouldn't even be aware of. 

Sometimes she was a troublemaker. She was old enough to be left with a nanny-bot, but she was also smart enough to realise that it would be more then easy to outsmart them. Even if they where smart and highly sophisticated, they where nothing but programs and circuits, after all, and no match to the daughter of an Empire. 

Sometimes Hux was seriously doubtful that she wasn't at least some part related to Kylo himself; with the black hair, that she kept at shoulder length mest of the time, she bore more then a little resemblance to the moody Leader. It was probably more because of nurture then nature, she adapting the style and manner of her parents, but knowing his own genetic history, Hux still felt it was a legit question to ask. Maybe an absurd one, but not impossible, considering the story of the Skywalkers and what Kylo'd told him at length about the fabled Darth Vader. Either way, it wasn't much more then curiosity; she was their child, and even as her genetic history might be interesting and maybe even vital in case of sickness, it was at the moment nothing more then a curiosity. 

Right now though, with Hux loosing focus on the meeting he was attending, Rae had managed to sneak into the commanders meeting room. They where in the process of making decisions that would affect millions, if not billions, of life of different sentient beings and creatures of the universe. It was the same kind of discussions that had preempted the construction and inevitable use of the Starkiller station, and it wasn't for the ears of anyone not in the highest chains of command. Especially not a child, one which was still not fully versed in the ways of the First Order, and the cruelty of life amongst the stars could contain. 

No one noticed her at first; Hux really needed to have a serious conversation with Kylo about teaching her whatever those technics where. It was becoming more and more infuriating to find that she could both open doors she had no access to, and seemingly hold herself invisible enough to not be noticed by several of the highest ranking members of the First Order. 

She heard quite a bit of the discussion. She shouldn't know most of the words and terms used, but it would have been obvious for her what they where trying to decide. Even if it was far from enough to figure out the whole scenario, she still had gained enough intelligence by the time she was noticed to be able to understand that this was a discussion about genocide. About the death and complete destruction of entire worlds, and systems, and even if she understood the abstract of 'kill or be killed', she never had been introduced to it this carelessly, and would not have been for some years yet. If ever. Hux had wanted to ease her into it; he'd wanted nothing of what his father had done to him. It had made him into something fierce, something which Kylo'd been able to handle, but not something he ever wished to see in his child. He wanted her to understand, to know about everything. Just that she didn't learn about it in this way. 

As Hux managed to notice her, she had been justifiably upset. Her dad was conspiring to commit crimes against the Galaxy on a massive scale, and her little mind couldn't fathom it. She wasn't ready yet to understand the necessity of murder on a grand scale, and the plans Hux'd had for her enlightenment would have to shift in a major way. 

She stared at Hux, the same way he stared at her, but before he could manage to get his bearings enough to stop planning her future and instead act in the _now_ , she was out the door and gone. As she was prone to do. 

~*~

When she was found, on a desolate planet in a desperate need by Kylo and his Knights, she was too young to be able to form lasting memories. But memories weren't the only way to know your history; she'd been abandoned, they'd said, thrown away and left for dead. Neither the Knights or Kylo had been able to give any more description then that, and Hux had never truly pressed him, because every time he did, Kylo gained a dark and grim look that made Hux truly fear. Not for his own life, never for his own life, but Kylo had a way to project his anger, and that type of simmering, blinding rage was what destroyed cities. So Hux didn't press, but it was enough to know that Rae hadn't been left with any kind of love. The Knights believed it to be the Force, putting a child in their way, but Hux had always suspected it was different then that, and Kylo had never uttered anything more then adoration for the fact that this little child was now theirs. 

What Hux knew from records, was that the world they'd found her on had been under First Order regime, though a newly established one. The memories of their former freedom was still fresh in most minds as it was for at least a few generations on captured planets, which gave birth to martyrs and would-be-Resistance fighters. The first generation was always the worst; kids that saw their broken parents and completely idolised their old way of life, and would do anything to reverse progress. 

It mostly ended with a single last bloodbath, before even their generation would die out and give way to youth who had nothing more then fairytales of life outside of the First Order. They where much more easier to handle. 

Rae's planet had still been in the first phase. Hux wondered if that had been the cause of Rae's birth-parents demise, or her abandonment. Especially in times like these, when he could see something in her that wasn't from the nurture of himself or the Supreme Leader. It was something much more feral, primal in nature; the fear of death, even when it wasn't her own. 

She had, understandably, disappeared quickly once she was spotted.

~*~

Hux had put a quick stop to the meeting, because there wasn’t space for him to just bolt and catch a little kid, even if it was his own, but he managed to get it under wraps quickly. He knew that the Generals present would show proper respect to his decisions, even if they might not understand them. After all, he was the Grand Marshal, and there wasn’t much else they could do then accept that his priorities had slightly shifted, or else they could bring down the wrath of the Supreme Leader. 

He’d walked after the little one, though she was long gone by now. 

"Rae? Darling, where are you?"

Hux continued to call out for her, his voice low and soft, as he walked the corridors of the base they inhabited, knowing that the chance of a response form her was less then likely. He meet a few Stormtroopers, but dismissed their concerns after giving them orders to continue as regular, but with an extra eye open in case they saw the child in question, and to call the Grand Marshal directly if they caught sight of her. 

~*~

Hux called Kylo, telling him what had happened, as soon as Kylo's schedule allowed for a break. Neither of them where worried about her safety; personell in dangerous locations knew about the occasionally errant child, and knew how to contain her before any harm came to her, and the rest of the base was basically harmless, though enormous. Finding her would either take days, or the combined effort of Kylo and his Knights and their powers, or annexing troops and recourses from other divisions, if she didn't come forward by herself. 

Hux was sure that she would. Eventually. 

When he got a call from Kylo a few hours later, he was still immensely relieved to see a tired but not yet asleep ten year old cuddled up in Kylo's arms as he holo-called Hux, sitting in his self-labled 'Throne Room'. 

"Hey babe, I found the little terrorist you warned me about."

Hux allowed himself a smile. "I can see that, unless you've managed to attract another child into our care."

Kylo seemed to chuckle, but held back as not to rouse the child laying still against his chest. "Wouldn't that be a surprise. But no, this one is the only one so far. Unless..."

"No, don't. I'm sure there would be mutiny if we managed to get another one. Don't you remember the stress she put Mitaka under, the poor man?"

"He can handle it, he's made to be pushed around. Isn't that why you keep him as a subordinate?"

"Staying calm and following orders under high duress and stressful situations is not the same as having a kid use your personal affects for toys."

"He should have kept an eye on it, if it truly was that dear to him."

Hux sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, though still smiling. "Should I come get her?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in meetings?" Kylo's voice became a bit more pointed. Hux'd told him about the way Rae'd run away, what she might have overheard. 

"The important ones are over with, and the less important ones handed over to better suited personell for the moment."

"Mitaka does not constitute 'better suited personell', babe."

"When dealing with minor issues, he actually is. But aside from that; do you need me to get her?"

Kylo seemed to weigh the options; Rae was seemingly comfortable against his chest, held up by his arms and resting at his hip, and seemed tired enough to soon fall asleep. Hux knew the feeling; letting go of her then was almost close to impossible. He'd thought it had been a pain to stand if Millicent fell asleep in his lap, but it was nothing against having a child of your own fall asleep using your body as a pillow. 

"No, she can stay here for now. She's exhausted and could use a nap, and I'd hate to make her walk over to your office. You don't even have a comfortable chair over there."

"I most definitely do. I even have blankets now."

"Since when?"

"Since the last tantrum she had here, of course. You remember?"

"Babe, that was completely your fault from the beginning. You shouldn't have let her skip her nap just because you couldn't be assed to send for pillows."

"And now I have some. Lesson learned. But I take it I'll see you both later, then?"

"Yeah. But also; about what you told me. You wanted to have that discussion, I take it?"

"Yes, please. I where to one to start it, after all. If you don't mind."

Kylo huffed. "Babe, you know my strengths. If you truly want to take that blaster shot, I'll s..."

"Kylo!"

"Sorry." Kylo winked. Hux bristled a little, knowing full well that Kylo'd been about to offer him a blowjob, and that he was in no way sorry for the slip of tongue in front of Rae. "I'll feel you later, babe."

Hux only sighed as Kylo closed the call. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [InsanitysQueen](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)


End file.
